


Wanting

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, family stuff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Drake was the one to break the silence, “I want to adopt her.” He blurted out, startling his boyfriend out of his daydream.Drake makes a confession and launchpad asks him two very important questions





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my wips for a while and i finally finished it!!

Launchpad held Gos just a little tighter in his arms as Drake continued to move about the living room cleaning up after their game night. 

He kept glancing at his watch with every step, both thinking the same thing but not wanting to voice it. 

Gos fidgeted in her sleep and LP adjusted his hold on her, his thumb rubbing over the exposed skin of her arm as she settled back down to sleep. 

“LP.” He looked up at the voice, Drake was standing above him, his beak pulled down. Drake didn’t need to finish the sentence, they both knew what time it was. 

“Already?” He asked, his voice cracking. “We just picked her up.”

“I know.” He kneeled down in front of them, carding a hand softly through Gosalyn’s curls. 

They stood up, Gosalyn’s eyes peeking open for a second before screwing them closed. Holding on tighter to Launchpad’s jacket. 

“No.” She murmured, her voice muffled by the thick fabric. 

“Gos, sweetie.” Drake said softly as he placed a hand on her back, “We have to take you back now, I’m sorry. We’re sorry.” 

“I know.” Gos sniffed, Launchpad smoothing her hair down as he kissed her forehead. 

Drake reached over and grabbed the jacket they had bought for her. He draped it over Gos as Launchpad stood up. 

“I’ll drive, LP.” Drake spoke, picking up the keys, placing a small kiss to the top of Gos’ head. 

This was the worst part of their day. Having to bring Gosalyn back to the orphanage. The strict 8:00pm curfew Mrs. Cavanaugh kept was not to be messed with. They would pick her up after school and grab dinner. On the weekends they would pick her up at 8 in the morning. Those 12 hours just the three of them were some of the happiest days of their lives. 

“I wish I could stay.” Gos whispered, her voice soft and Drake looked sadly up at Launchpad as they made their way out the door. 

“We know.” Launchpad replied, hugging her close. 

* * *

Their goodbyes were always painful, Gos always rushing back one more time for one more final hug before she was finally ushered back to her room. 

On the street, they would look up and see her face plastered to the window, each grasping one final look until the next day arrived. 

* * *

They left for patrol that night, hopping from rooftop to rooftop until they took a break on top of the St. Canard Bridge. 

Drake’s head resting on Launchpad’s chest as they stared out to the city below them. Their hands grasped firmly in the others. Their silence occasionally disturbed by the honk of a car. Launchpad planting small kisses to the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

Drake was the one to break the silence, “I want to adopt her.” He blurted out, startling his boyfriend out of his daydream. “Gosalyn.” He clarified, as if there was some other orphan they spent all their free time with. “I just hate having to take her back. It’s not fair to her. She deserves a home. A home with us.” He looked up at Launchpad who was smiling. 

“I was thinking the same thing too. We have the extra room in the house. And we could build her a treehouse in the backyard. She practically lives with us. We could make it official.” They looked at each other in silence.

  
Drake spoke, “I’m serious about this, Launchpad. I know we haven’t talked about what’s next in our relationship. If you even want to get married. But adopting Gosalyn is a permanent thing.” He fidgeting, picking invisible lint off his costume, not wanting to meet Launchpad’s gaze for fear of what he might see there.

“I am, too, Drake.” Launchpad replied as he slowly placed a hand on top of Drakes intertwined fingers. “I want to marry you. Someday.” He confessed, his voice so soft that Drake thought he misheard him.

“You do?” the shorter duck asked, finally looking up at Launchpad.

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I? You’re the love of my life.” He confessed, Drake allowed himself to smile.

“But you’ve been with tons of people!” Drake exclaimed, “I’m just...:” he drifted off, wanting to phrase his words so as to not deal out any damage. “Worried one day you’ll wake up and well ...not want me anymore. Not want  _ us _ anymore.” Drake bit his beak as Launchpad’s face scrunched up.

Launchpad stood up.  _ I blew it. Way to go Drake. _ Drake thought to himself as he turned away from his partner. He hadn’t meant it like that. Hadn’t meant for he himself to be the wedge that drove them apart.  _ But that’s what I get for opening my big fat mouth _ .

“Drake Mallard.” Launchpad said softly and Drake prepared himself for whatever Launchpad would say to him, he deserved it after all. 

He felt Launchpad softly grab his chin and Drake allowed himself to sink into the touch. Launchpad never failed to turn him into goo. “I would never break up with you.” Launchpad said. 

“You’re just saying that.” Drake replied, could feel tears threaten to fall, but he wouldn’t let Launchpad see him cry. Not like this.

“Look at me.” Launchpad’s voice was commanding, but ever so soft and Drake found himself taking a steady breath and turn towards him. And he gasped. His hands flying up to cover his beak. 

There Launchpad was, bathed in soft moonlight. His red hair sticking up in every direction from being windblown the whole night. The mask of his costume was off, as it hung carelessly over a post on the bridge. And he was kneeling. And there was a box. A box with a ring inside. 

“I love you, Drake Mallard. My Darkwing. I can guarantee you that there is no one I want to spend the rest of my life with or adopt a child with but you. Everyday and every night is a new adventure that I want to face with you. And our future daughter. You make me want to be a better person, and you make me want to be a father to Gosalyn with you. I know we live dangerous lifestyles, but the world is less dangerous with you by my side. So, I have two things to ask you Drake Mallard. Will you marry me?” He asked

Drake furiously nodding his head as Launchpad slid the ring on his finger. Their beaks mashing together in a slow kiss. There was no need for rushing. Not this time. With the night as calm as it was and the waves crashing against the shore. There was no where else the two would rather be. Except maybe at home with Gosalyn. 

“What’s the second thing?” Drake whispered as they parted. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he wanted to hear it come from Launchpad’s lips.

“Will you adopt Gosalyn with me?” Launchpad asked.

“Yes.” Drake replied as they kissed once more, content in their own private moment as the world continued on below them.

  
  


* * *

The next day they arrived early to the orphanage, before Gosalyn came back from school. Mrs. Cavanaugh answered the door and raised an eyebrow, “Gosalyn is still at school.” She said, but let the couple come in anyways. 

“Oh we know.” Drake replied as they followed her, “We’re here to talk to you, actually.” 

Mrs Cavanaugh hummed, “Well then, let’s take this my office shall we?” She opened the door and three walked in.

“We want to adopt Gosalyn.” Launchpad blurted out before she had a chance to sit down.

“Well then, let’s discuss, shall we?” she replied, pulling out a file from her cabinet.

* * *

By the time they were done with the paperwork Gosalyn was bounding through the front door. “Drake! Launchpad!” She shouted as Drake opened the door. Gosalyn’s smile wide as she ran at him. “I saw the car outside!” Drake picked her up and hugged her, Launchpad coming up next to him to ruffle her hair. 

“We got here a little early. Had to talk about some boring adult stuff with Mrs. Cavanaugh.” Launchpad spoke, the file in his hand. 

Drake set her down and Launchpad kneeled down to his level. 

Gosalyn looked them over with a puzzled expression. She gasped when she saw the foreign ring on Drake’s hand. “Are you guys getting married?” She asked as they both nodded. Gos’ tail feather wiggling as she jumped up and down. “That’s awesome!” 

“It is.” Drake said softly, looking down at Launchpad as he leaned against him, “Just one problem.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” Gosalyn asked, her bouncing ceased and a worried look crossed her face. 

“We’re just hoping our daughter would be able to come.” Drake said, looking at Gosalyn with a grin.

Her face was blank and then realization took over as she looked at the manilla folder in Launchpad’s hands. “Oh my gosh. Are you guys ...adopting _ me _ ?” She spoke above a whisper.

“If you’ll let us.” Launchpad spoke and they didn't have time to react before Gosalyn threw her arms around both of them, “I would love that,  _ dads _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Comments/Kudos give me life.
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
